Night Series
by Chinatsu Kinoshita
Summary: Seorang gadis desa yang tersesat di sebuah hutan mencoba meminta pertolongan dari sebuah rumah mewah di tengah hutan tanpa mengetahui kalau akan ada teka-teki yang menghadangnya untuk keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dengan berbekal sebuah surat yang ditujukan untuknya, ia mencoba memecahkan teka-teki tersebut./Don't Like? Don't read!


Seorang gadis dari desa, hilang jauh di dalam hutan. Tiba di sebuah rumah mewah yang dikelilingi oleh kabut malam, menggenggam sebuah surat di tangannya ...

**_Night Series_**

**_._**

**_Bad End Night_**

**_._**

**_Vocaloid is not mine_**

**_._**

**_T_**

**_._**

**_Mystery_**

**_._**

**_Character:_**

**_Miku Hatsune: Gadis desa_**

**_Kaito Shion: Tuan Rumah_**

**_Meiko Sakine: Nyonya_**

**_Luka Megurine: Nona muda_**

**_Rin Kagamine: Anak kembar perempuan_**

**_Len Kagamine: Anak Kembar Laki-Laki_**

**_Gumi Megpoid: Maid_**

**_Gakopu Kamui: Butler_**

**_?:?_**

**_._**

**_OOC, Abal, GaJe_**

**_._**

**_Seorang gadis desa yang tersesat di sebuah hutan mencoba meminta pertolongan dari sebuah rumah mewah di tengah hutan tanpa mengetahui kalau akan ada teka-teki yang menghadangnya untuk keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dengan berbekal sebuah surat yang ditujukan untuknya, ia mencoba memecahkan teka-teki tersebut._**

.

.

.

.

Sang gadis mengetuk pintu rusak yang menakutkan dari rumah mewah tersebut.''Apakah ada orang di sini?'' tanya Sang gadis. Sesaat kemudian pintu tersebut dibuka oleh seorang pria berambut ungu yang berpakaian seperti seorang butler.

''Apa anda butuh bantuan?'' ucap sang butler sambil mempersilahkan Sang gadis masuk.

Setelah Sang gadis masuk, ia disambut oleh dua orang anak kembar berbeda gender bersurai _HoneyBlonde_.

''Selamat datang...'' ''...Dirumah kami yang menakjubkan'' ucap mereka bergiliran.

Kedua orang anak itu menyingkir dan membiarkan Sang gadis melihat anggota keluarga lain dari rumah itu.

''Biarkan aku melayanimu dengan teh yang hangat'' ucap seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut yang berpakaian seperti seorang maid seraya tersenyum.

Semua orang di rumah tersebut 'menilai' Sang gadis dengan seksama. Lalu seorang pria berambut biru dan berpakaian seperti seorang bangsawan berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi di dudukinya.

''Pertemuan ini sepertinya merupakan takdir bukankah begitu nona?'' ucap Sang pria atau bisa disebut sebagai seorang Tuan rumah tersebut.

''Maka kita akan berpesta! pesta yang sangat besar!'' ucap anak kembar bersamaan seraya mengangkat kedua tangan mereka dan tersenyum senang.''Mari, kami akan menyambut anda di sini!'' ucap semua penghuni rumah tersebut.

''Cepat! cepat!'' seru salah satu anak kembar yang bergender laki-laki.

''Tuangkan anggurnya!'' ucap Sang Butler seraya menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas yang ada di nampan yang di pegang oleh Sang Maid.

''Ayo bergembira, pasti akan meriah!'' ucap Sang Maid seraya membagikan gelas-gelas berisi anggur tersebut.

''Mari bersulang!'' ucap semua penghuni rumah(lagi).

''Apa kau sudah siap?'' Tanya salah satu anak kembar yang bergender perempuan.''Apa kita juga?'' ucap seorang wanita bersurai brunette yang memakai kimono berwarna merah maron yang sepertinya seorang Nyonya Besar.

"Baiklah! Ayo mulai!''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kau adalah aktris utama di dalam malam gila ini, Semuanya berpakaian rapi dengan segelas anggur ditangan <strong>_

_**Walaupun kau hanya minum secukupnya,, Bisakah kau menikmati dirimu sendiri?**_

_**Bernyanyi, menari, buatlah suasana menjadi riang, Lupakan apa yang manis dan pahit**_

_**Sampai titik kegilaan,, Nimatilah malam yang menyenangkan!**_

* * *

><p>Malam setelah perjamuan itu berakhir, sesuatu tampak salah. Sang gadis desa terus-terusan tertidur dan terbangun, tapi pagi bahkan tidak pernah datang. Sang gadis keluar dari kamar tempatnya menginap dan pergi kearah ruang tengah yang hanya berisikan sebuah jam besar yang sangat antik.<p>

Di ruangan tersebut Sang gadis bertemu dengan sepasang anak kembar.

''Kami akan...'' ''...Memberitahumu sebuah rahasia'' ucap mereka lalu menunjuk kearah jam antik tersebut atau lebih tepatnya kearah jarum jam tersebut.

''Lihatlah jam itu!'' seru mereka lalu menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Sang gadis ketakutan dan melarikan diri ke sebuah ruangan rahasia. Sang gadis membuka sebuah pintu yang berat dan menemukan tumpukan peti mati. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang-orang di belakangnya.

''_Ara, ara_...''

''Jadi kau melihatnya ya...''

''Bahaya! bahaya!''

''Tolong jangan takut''

''Kemana kau akan pergi?''

''Benar, kemana?''

''Kami mohon tunggu kami!''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kau adalah aktris utama dalam malam gila ini, apakah semua sudah sesuai dengan naskah?<strong>_

_**Sampai kapan malam ini? Akan berakhir seperti apa?**_

_**itu semua terserah padamu, kau tahu...**_

_**Berusahalah dengan keras untuk Happy Ending, tapi jika mengacaukan pesanan maka ini semua akan berakhir**_

_**Apakah akhir kebohongan ini ada di dalam peti mati?**_

_**Apa ini merupakan Bad End Night?**_

* * *

><p>Setelah bersembunyi beberapa saat, Sang gadis berdiri di depan jam antik. Di kepalanya berputar segala macam kalimat.<p>

''Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk kembali pulang ke rumah?'' gumamnya.

'Setelah permainan berakhir...'

'... Maka kau bisa kembali'

'Kunci untuk _Happy Ending_ ... di mana kunci itu berakhir? Kunci dingin yang berkilauan itu...'

Tiba-tiba Sang gadis tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia menatap jarum jam berwarna emas berkilauan di depannya dengan seksama.

'Jarum ini... ya! Ini kuncinya! Kunci yang selama ini kucari! Ini dia!' batin Sang gadis senang. Dengan cepat Sang gadis menarik kedua jarum jam itu. Secara tiba-tiba dari arah jam antik tersebut muncul cahaya berwarna putih yang berbentuk seperti portal. Sang gadis tersenyum senang.

''Aku menemukannya''

''Tunggu! Jangan lakukan itu!'' sebuah suara membuat Sang gadis berbalik. Di belakangnnya terlihat semua penghuni rumah tersebut dengan wajah ketakutan mereka. Sedangkan Sang gadis hanya tersenyum senang.

''Aku adalah aktris utama di malam gila ini bukan? Dan aku akan pergi untuk menikmati diriku sendiri~!'' seru sang gadis gembira. Ia melompat kearah portal tersebut meninggalkan semua penghuni rumah tersebut yang mulai menghilang dan surat yang keluar dari sakunya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lari! Lari! untuk keselamatanmu! Lupakan permainan dan garis pembatas!<strong>_

_**Sampai titik kegilaan, hancurkan akhir malam yang buruk ini!**_

_**Kau adalah aktris utama dalam malam gila ini, para pemain dan panggung, semuanya hilang!**_

_**serta dengan berakhirnya cerita, bisakah kita tinggal bersama?**_

_**Bernyanyi, Menari, buatlah suasana riang, lupakan yang manis dan yang pahit**_

_**Sampai titik kegilaan, nikmatilah malam yang buruk!**_

* * *

><p>Di ruangan yang sekarang sunyi, sebuah bayangan hitam memberikan tepuk tangan. ''Acara yang bagus untuk malam ini ...'' ucapnya dan ia mengambil surat yang Gadis desa tinggalkan di dekat jam antik. Lalu ia menghilang secara misterius.<p>

_**Night Series**_

_**Bad End Night : End**_

_N/A:_

Yo minna~! Natsu kembali!

Maaf kalau kurang menarik atau hancur -v- , soalnya Natsu baru pertama kali ini buat cerita dari lagu ...

agar lebih paham mungkin bisa sekalian lihat video Bad End Night dari Night series :D #Promosi #Dihajar

Yosh! Segitu aja dulu ne~

Akhir kata-

**_REVIEWS PLEASE?_**


End file.
